dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cabot
} |name = Cabot |image = Cabot.jpg |px = 270x360px |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |title = Bartender |caste = No caste (surfacer) |location = Herald's Rest |voice = Mark Meer |appearances = Dragon Age: Magekiller Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Cabot ''' is a surface dwarf and the Inquisition's bartender at the Herald's Rest in Skyhold. Background "The bartender" Cabot introduces himself with nothing more than that simple statement and his first name. If the Inquisitor sounds disappointed with his plain introduction, he sighs and puts on a show with a theatrical rendition of "I am a bartender. Like my grandfather before me, and my father before him. A lineage destined to draw me hence". However, none of that is true, as his glib nature becomes more and more apparent through further conversation. If pressed about the old bartender Flissa from Haven he also expressly states bartending is "not a hereditary profession". Originally from Orzammar, he chose to travel to the surface. Cabot casually suggests he trained for bartending at home "during feast day family visits", and simply, as he puts it, "mix the bottles that don't taste like nug, and ... pretend to listen". Involvement The Inquisitor has the option to ask him about "the current mood" of the people and the rumors that are going around. Due to his glib nature, more often than not Cabot will randomly throw out theatrical sounding words and comments about the mood, depending on his own mood instead. The rumors he offers are slightly more reliable, though of questionable importance. Cabot is also seen serving drinks to Tessa Forsythia when she and Marius visit Skyhold. Cabot also appears to be courting Elan Ve'mal, the Inquisition's apothecary. Quotes '''When asked about "the current mood" (morale): * Hope in the face of reality. * Spirited enlightenment. Also: drunk. * Thick with three of the four humors. * Unlikely. * Obsequious. * Willful. * Turgid? * Scorn. * Ennui. * Spritely. When asked about rumors: Some of the rumors are conditional based on the choices of the previous games. * (Shortly after what happened at Haven) There's a vigil for the dead later. I'll be closed. * (After the Inquisitor makes a serious commitment to a romantic relationship) A few complaining that you've time to bed your allies. I don't judge. Much. * They have heeded the call to power and are ready to raise arms at Chateau Crane du Gris. * I hear the Arishok was replaced by ''the Arishok. But he'd better watch out. In the shadows, [[Arishok (title)|'the Arishok']].'' * Someone requested a dragon flagon. I threw him out. * The admirals of the Felicisma Armada are disappointed the Inquisition is primarily inland. * Seven people want your minstrel dead. They'd settle for smashing her lute, but they're afraid she'd sing about it. * ''Orlais'''' wants war. Now talks. Now fashionable hats. Now they've seen something shiny.'' * Quiet. Too quiet. No, wait. Just quiet enough. de:Cabot ru:Кабо Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Magekiller characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dwarves Category:Casteless dwarves Category:Surface dwarves Category:Inquisition members